


Death is No Escape

by purplequeenppgz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplequeenppgz/pseuds/purplequeenppgz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren dies from a combination of blood lose and hypothermia. Now he roams the galaxy trying to find what to do with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction guys. I want the Kylo x Finn tagg to get more love ,but that's what I get for shipping a rare paring. I'm so parched for Sithstorm. Anyway enjoy.

The intense shaking of the ground sent trees tumbling down creating a din of broken branches and crushed leaves. A sharp pain stabbed his face as snow sank into his open wound. Kylo clutched his teeth as he tried to breath evenly. His red nose felt like a million of tiny needles were being jabbed into his skin. He turned his head to look at his fingers. He focused in on his hand and tried to move but hi hand had not moved an inch.The skin of his fingers were hard and pale. The violent wind blew against his sensitive cheeks freezing half of his face. His skin was drain of color and soon enough his body would camouflage into the snow.

As the forest was trembling from chaos, Kylo wondered if he should bother getting up at all. Kylo positioned his hands to lift himself up. His hands were shaking as he tried to push his torso up but soon decided that no it wasn't worth the effort getting up. He's sure that even if he could lift his torso the rest of his body would be stationary. There was no feeling in his legs and if he tried to get up they wouldn't be able to support the heavy weight of his body. He tried to move his legs anyway to no avail. His legs had no sensation in them and his joints where frozen stiff.

Kylo took a deep breath as the snow plunged around him. He found it hard to exhale as the wind pushed the air back into his nose. He started recollecting about his life and all he's done. Regret jabbed his heart as he thought about how he allowed himself to die like this. He got bested by a scavenger. She isn't even a soldier just a random civilian from some backwards desert planet.

She defeated him ,took FN-2187 and left him to die in the snow. Because of that girl he's never going to see '87 ever again. The last image Kylo will have of the trooper is the man laying on the floor unconscious from pain. Kylo's heart started to ache. He could barely breath. It was as if someone had their foot on his chest and was pressing down until they crushed the air out of his lungs. Kylo felt like his ribs were about to give out any moment.

The only person Kylo was sure would never abandoned him left him. When he had escaped with the resistance pilot '87 might as well have stabbed Kylo in the heart. If the fact that he escaped with the rebel scum wasn't enough of a slap in the face ,he ran away into the arms of another.

Kylo couldn't help but hate that girl. Not just for defeating him but for taking his FN-2187 away from him. Kylo wanted to say he didn't know what '87 found so mesmerizing about that girl but Kylo did know. She was powerful, determines and raw. Personality wise she was his opposite yet they had just enough similarities to bounce off each other.

His understanding didn't do anything to quench his anger. The burning passion of his bitter hatred pump through his veins as he felt his chest rumble with rage. 87' threw everything they had in one day and for what? He watches one village burn down then he's ready to run away like some coward. Where was his loyalty? Did the First Order not indoctrinate into him the values of order and submission? Did Kylo not teach him the virtue of compliance? Kylo clutches his teeth at the defiance. Kylo's rage was the only thing distracting him from the physical pain his body was endearing. His anger was the only thing heating him up against the biting cold.

The heat from his rage was replaced by another foreign heat. The small heat spread through his body warming up his frail body. At first the heat was soft and gentle as if he had been wrapped in a blanket but soon enough his body started to sweat. The sweat was poring down his body. There was an uncomfortable contrast between the heat within his internal body and the coldness of his external skin. The sweat drops would freeze with seconds of forming covering Kylo with tear shaped ice stuck on his body. Despite it being freezing outside his body kept sweating like he was in a sauna. Kylo's body was boiling so much he wondered if his internal organs would melt from the unbearable heat.

After minutes of being in agony a sense of peace washed over Kylo. Instead of feeling blistering heat he felt warm. His body felt like it was levitating as he could not feel the ground against his back. He felt like he was floating on air and for a few seconds he forgot himself. When Kylo realized his limbs didn't feel numb anymore he opened his eyes to find himself standing. His eyes widened when he looked down. There was his unmoving body bloody and covered in snow. His skin was ghost white and his eyes were half open. His plump lips where blue and chapped and his mouth was parted slightly.

Kylo took a shaky step back as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Oh,no.No.No.No. He couldn't be-  
But it had only been-  
But he was-

Kylo couldn't focus as one thought interrupted the other leaving his mind a jumbled mess. Kylo's ears perked up when he heard footsteps crunching the snow. When he turned around he saw Hux.

"Oh ,thank the stars. Hux-" Kylo stopped talking when Hux walked right past him. In the past Hux has done that out of pettiness but he could tell by the contemplating look in Hux's face that Hux genuinely didn't even see or hear him.

Hux kneels on the snow and Kylo walked next to him. He then wipes of the blanket of snow that was covering Kylo's body. Hux takes off his gloves and takes Kylo's hands .Hux then turned Kylo's wrists and put two finger on in his radial artery. Hux frown deepen and his apathetic demeanor disappeared as his breath got shaky and shallow. In one swift movement Hux moved his hands to Kylo's neck placing his two fingers right under the left side of Kylo's jaw.

Hux arms slumped to his side and he shook his head. Hux put his arms under Kylo and tried lifting him up. He didn't even get the Knight an inch off the ground before he let him go and exhaled in exhaustion. After taking a second to breath he attempted to lift him up again. This time Kylo lifted up slowly from the ground. Once Hux had completely lifted Kylo up ,he started walking towards the Finalizer leaving a trail of blood each step.

Kylo hadn't fully registered he was dead not even when the medical droids said that his body showed no signs of life. It just couldn't be. He wasn't suppose to die like his. He wasn't suppose to die at all. How could he die so early before completing his life purpose? He couldn't be dead something was wrong. There was so much for him to do. What about his father's legacy? What about the goals of the First Order? What will Supreme Leader Snoke do now that Kylo was gone?

Once he got over his initial denial, Kylo had come to grips with the end of his mortality. They had incinerated his body and his ashes were put in a jar near his helmet. After the mourning was done the higher ups of the First Order all had a long drawn out meeting on the future of the organization. There was a long argument about if they should attempt to keep the nights death a secret. Some felt like such a death would give the Resistance a sense of false hope. Others felt like there was no point in hiding it as Kylo's absents would be the cause of many rumors. They had decided to suppress the information for as long as possible which couldn't be long until the knights absence was noted on during battles.

It amazed him how life turned back to normal after he was gone or at least as normal as it could. He would often walk the hallways of the Finalizer and listen into the officers conversations. It irked him how much time his employees spent gossiping. How could the First Order run as a functional organization if most of the employees were discussing such trivial matters? As a commander he hadn't given his time to his subordinates thoughts or feelings ,but now in his afterlife he has all the time in the world and not a clue what to do with it all. They talked about how relieved he wasn't around to throw tantrums anymore but how his death was a devastating blow to the First Order.It was nice to know that his death at least had some effect on people and that he wasn't just a drop in a sea of insignificant lives. He felt happy that people would miss him . Kylo wished his death had a positive effects for the First Order . His death gave the Resistance false hope. He guessed it didn't matter in the long run.They still had Captain Phasma and General Hux to deal with. When one commander falls another takes his place that was what the chain of command was for.

Kylo tried to continue his life as normal or at least as normal as a ghost could. He still hung about in his room ,which he was thankful no one entered. He would go to important meetings and sit at his usual seat. He was thankful that his seat was always vacant. Kylo would often yell at Hux whenever Hux presented one of his ineffective and ludicrous ideas. No one in the room could hear him and the only thing that kept his temper at bay was the fact that others in the room challenged Hux in place of Kylo. He would go to mess hall often. He hadn't realized how gross it was when people ate . Kylo knew he made a good decision to often eat alone back when he was alive. He couldn't imagine anyone seeing him so undignified.

He even went on missions with Phasma and Hux. He would follow Phasma around like a dog on a leash. He would get aboard the ship with the stormtroopers and listen to them pump themselves up as they get ready to pillage another village.

Kylo didn't know what his abilities where as a ghost. Did he even have to travel or could he just appear anywhere anytime wherever he wanted?Kylo had assumed that later was true. He had never bothered testing it out as he was fine with just walking places like a human being would.It gave him a taste of what his own life use to be like. The life that he was robbed from by that filthy desert rat.

On one of Phasma missions she was tasked to bring Rey back alive. A fight had broken out and people's bodies where dropping left and right .When the soldiers had died their spirits left their body and slowly floated up to the sky. There where people who had panicked screaming at people to help them get back to their bodies. Tears fell down like waterfalls as they tried to fight the crushing realization of their deaths.

Kylo had long past the denial stage of his death and he felt pity for the people who had just a hard time excepting it as he did. But he wondered why he'd never ascend into the sky after he had accepted his death? What made those people different than him? Was he so much of a monster that he didn't even deserve to cross over to the next plane of existence?Did he have a purpose for being here or was he only bond to earth because he didn't want to leave?

He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave just yet but he felt like that wasn't the reason he was still here. He had a purpose for staying behind but the reason alludes him. He knew his purpose wasn't to just wonder the earth till the end of time. As interesting as that was wondering could get boring after awhile. Kylo hoped he could keep himself busy on earth whether or not he had a purpose. Once he thought about it not only did he not want to cross over he was afraid of what would happen to him on the other side. He knows he's done things that he'd have to answer for in due time. He was in no rush to get punished for his actions. He could only imagine what it would be like over there. He's sure he'd see his father and everyone else he's ever directly or indirectly killed. Kylo didn't want to see the faces of the people he had incinerated so he could make a stand for his ashes. How would he even begin to explain himself to them? Sure he knew the reason why he kept their ashes in his bedroom. It was a constant reminder of how unstoppable he was. How he could crush anyone who stood in his way no matter how powerful they were. He couldn't find a good enough justification to defend himself if he was ever face to faces with his victims.

He continued walking in the battlefield of graves eventually getting board of seeing people dying. Two people caught his eye. They had their backs turned to him as they took cover behind a shambled wall. The male was wearing an ugly brown leather jacket while the female wore a dark navy blue vest with a greenish gray shirt underneath. Kylo walked a few steps closer but then froze when he realized who these people were. He should have recognized both of them especially his mother with her signature hairstyle. Being dead for so long must have messed with his memory. Kylo's eyes zoomed in to the male next to his mother who had a blaster in his hand as he shot his stormtroopers with ease.

"'87," Kylo said in a whisper that he could barely hear it with his own ears but after the name left his mouth the ex-stormtrooper head shot up. He looked to his left and then to his right then he turned around in one swift motion.

FN-2187 froze .His pupils dilated as his eyes widened. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took a huge gulp.

"What's wrong Finn?" the General had asked. She looked over to were Finn was looking but saw nothing.

Finn turned to her still bug-eyed. "I thought I saw someone,nevermind. I think my mind is playing tricks on me," Finn said. General Organa looked him up and down but chose to set her focus back to shooting.

It was a long and grueling battle but the Rebels overpowered the First Order and the First Order was forced to evacuate. Usually, it was at this point in time that Kylo got on the Finalizer and left with the rest of them but Kylo now knew why he was still bound to earth.

He had unfinished business with FN-2187 and could not fully rest until he's done.

Kylo's lips held a scowl as he followed behind the General and '87. He could tell by the way '87 was shaking that he knew that Kylo was there.

The General stopped walking and '87 stopped perplexed by her sudden movement.

"Is something the matter General?" he asked.

The General looked around. "Do you hear footsteps? I hear a third set of footsteps close to us but no one seems to be around."

Finn took a quick glance at Kylo then he turned his eyes to the General "No ma'am."

The General then brushed the issue off and continued walking alongside '87

Kylo continued to stalk them until they got on board their ship. Kylo took his seat right next to his mother. He was sitting across from '87 now and he could not break eye contact. Sweat was forming on '87's forehead as he fidgeted under Kylo's gaze

 

Finn had hoped he would never see Kylo again. The last time he saw Kylo the man had given him such a gaping wound that he was in the hospital for days. He didn't want to see that man's face ever again. But of course fate having the sick sense of humor she had, crossed their paths again. Now Finn saw Kylo every where he went.

Finn didn't think it was possible to feel claustrophobic in such an open space. Everywhere he turned those dark eyes followed him. Examining him and picking him apart piece by piece. No corner of the base was safe. Even when he didn't see Kylo from the corner of his eye he could still feel the man. He couldn't hear the man or touch the man but he knew that Kylo was always there. He always felt the man's stare. Whenever Finn was in a room it felt like the air had been sucked out of it and the walls where slowly inching closer to him. Finn didn't even feel safe in the privacy of his own bedroom. Finn knew the walls have eyes.

Finn was too afraid to confine in others for help. What if they thought he was crazy? If they did find out would they kick him out of the Resistance for his mental instability? Finn didn't want to be a inconvenience to anyone but he had worked so hard these past few months to make a home for himself. If they kicked him out he would have no place to go. If they kicked him out the First Order was sure to snatch him up and torture him to death for his treason.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" General Organa asked.Finn jumped when he heard her voice as she had snapped him out of his thoughts.

Finn walked into the room and the General closed the door behind him. This was it? The General knew Finn has been on edge and now she's going to let him go? She's going to tell him to pack his bags and leave forever?

"It's okay. I know he's here too. You're not alone in this,"said General Organa.

It took a minute for Finn to registered what she was talking about. When he figured it out his heart rate started to slow down to a normal pace.

"You've known he was here. For how long?" he asked.

"Since we boarded on the ship. I can always sense Ben when he's nearby."

"Have you ever seen him?" he asked.

"No."

"Lucky you then," the sentence left his mouth before Finn could catch it and hold his tongue.

The General had a sullen look on her face for a split second before her face reverted back to being neutral.

"I didn't mean that," Finn says quickly trying to remedy any feelings he might have hurt."I know how important he was too you. It's probably hard knowing you will never see him again." Finn started to panic even more when the General's face fell into a somber expression and instead of quickly fixing it her face stayed stuck like that.

"I mean- I didn't mean- What I meant to say-" Finn was trying his best to control the situation but his mouth wasn't keeping up with his brain.

"It's okay ,Finn. You've done nothing wrong. It's just that talking about Ben brings back so many bad memories . I'm never going to see my baby boy again. I don't know how I could create such a monster. What did me and Han do to make him turn out like that?"

"Every monster has their good side. Trust me when I say that the image of an evil tyrant that Kylo likes to project to the outside world is only half true."

The General didn't say anything. She looked into Finn's eyes examining him. She was thinking about something and was debating about saying it out loud. Finally she spoke.

"I know you're just a stormtrooper but did you know anything about him. Anything that our Resistance spies wouldn't be able to find out."

"Nope. Sorry ma'am." Finn had said that way too quickly. Finn was aware that his body had clammed up at that point. Great not only did he sound defensive he looked defensive too. The General squinted. Her eyes full of skepticism . For each second she didn't say any anything, Finn could feel another sweat drop slide down his face. The General dismissed him and Finn made it a point to walk slowly out instead of power walking out. He didn't need look even more suspicious than he already did.

After he left the room he breathed a sigh of relief. That was too intense for him. He preferred it if no one on the base knew about his previous history with Kylo. It would ruin his credibility as a Resistance fighter he was sure of it.

Finn learned to deal with Kylo. All Kylo did was stare at Finn and follow him around and even though the thought of being haunted put Finn's hair on end he sucked it up. He wouldn't let his paranoia get in the way of his work.

Besides the more Finn thought about it the more sure he was that Kylo didn't intend any harm. It was strange as Kylo had always been an abrasive person but for all the time he was on the base he really didn't do anything to anyone. Maybe he couldn't do anything? Finn was starting to see his fear of the ghost as unwarranted.

It still struck Finn as strange why Kylo was only haunting him. Sure they were lovers but there were other people of importance here besides him.

His mother was here after all. Finn has had short conversations with her from time to time and from what he's heard she still hasn't seen her son. He hasn't visited her in her dreams ,whispered something to her, followed her around ,nothing. Why did Kylo not want to talk to his mother? Sure he still aligned himself with the Dark side but that didn't mean he couldn't spare the women a bone and have a five minute conversation. Every time Finn and her talked he could see the sadness in her eyes. The fact that her son didn't want anything to do with her even in the afterlife was tearing her apart. Finn was beyond peeved of how inconsiderate Kylo was of her feelings.

Rey was also at the Resistance base as well. Finn has tried to subtly find out if Kylo has given her any problems without outright asking "Have you seen,heard or felt Kylo's ghost these past months?" He didn't want Rey to look at him strange. From what he could get out of her she didn't even know Kylo was around.

This was the strangest thing of all to Finn. Kylo has distance himself from his family to embrace the dark side. It makes sense why he wouldn't want to talk to his mom. It made him a douche but his actions followed some logic. With Rey Finn couldn't think of one reason why he would want to leave the girl alone. It was her fault he was dead in the first place. Rey had told Finn that she hadn't killed Kylo but she was thinking about it. So Rey might have left Kylo alive but she left him bloody and wounded on an ice planet ready to com-bust. He either froze to death (which would be Rey's fault since he'd be too injured to escape the cold), died of blood loss (which would also be Rey's fault) or died in the planet's explosion (Which was the entire Resistance's fault which included Rey). Yet despite this Kylo left the girl alone. You'd think the famous Kylo Ren would want to take revenge on the girl (in)directly responsible for killing him.

Finn wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, however.

But ,of course, this being Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren he couldn't stay out of trouble for long before hurting the people around him.

It first started When Finn was training with Rey. Rey wanted to practice her kicks and punches and all the other guys on the base were too intimidated to volunteer themselves as a sparing partner ,which left Finn as her only option. Not that either one of them were complaining as they had been having fun. With Rey attacking and Finn blocking they had managed to fight in a manner that resembled and elaborate dance. Breaking the rhythm of their tango, Rey slammed her foot into Finns stomach sending him flying back. He landed on his back and he slide backwards until he stopped.

Rey was worried for a second as Finn didn't immediately get up off the floor. When Finn had laughed out loud she sighed in relief and walked up to him.When she was near him she offered up her hand to help Finn get up.

"Kill her," a husky voice says against his ear. Just as Finn was about to reach for her hand he stops. Rey looks down at him and her smile has fallen off her face.  
"Kill her," it said again.  
"No," Finn says in a whisper. It wasn't low enough for Rey not to hear and her eyebrows knitted in worry.  
Finn took her hand and hoisted himself up. Before she could ask him what was wrong he said he had to go. He power walked out of the training room.

 _Stop. Please stop,_ Finn begged within his thoughts. He could feel Kylo follow him with each frantic step he took. No matter how fast he walked he always felt the dark menace just inches behind him. It was as if Kylo was attached to him. At points he could even feel the mans breath touch his neck.

"She hurt you . She has to pay," Kylo said against Finn's ear. A shiver went down Finn's body vibrated every bone and shaking him at his core.

 _She didn't intend to hurt me. We were just sparing and look I'm fine .I have no injuries_ , Finn tried to retort. He didn't know why he was trying to argue with Kylo. Kylo was a ghost he might be intimidating and scary but that was the only thing he had going for him. Besides that he couldn't do much harm but intimidate.

"She has no business putting her dirty feet on you." Kylo's arms wrapped around Finn's waist and like a boa constrictor that has caught it's prey they tightened around his waist. "Why are you so forgiving towards her? "Kylo snarled. There was something accusing and protective in his tone.

 _I don't know. You slashed your lightsaber across my back and knocked me out. Yet despite that I still love you. I still forgive you. So why should I be angry at Rey? It was only a kick,_ Finn thought.

Kylo didn't miss how Finn had said love instead of loved. "I did that for tactical and pragmatic reasons. You were in the way yet I didn't want to kill you. I could have done a lot worse to you if I wanted. The only reason your alive is through my mercy. Too bad your friend couldn't give me that same mercy back when she left me to die."

Finn didn't need to be told that Kylo was holding back during their first fight. Kylo could have killed Finn within seconds but he didn't. He could have killed Finn while he was laying unconscious in the snow yet he couldn't. Maybe it was this knowledge that stopped Finn from hating the man. That even when Kylo was cruel he could be kind.

 _Even so I want you to stop whispering things into my ear. I'm not you, Kylo. I don't kill people that I love._ Finn knew he must have hit a nerve because he could feel the mans anger before he vanished. Finn sighed. Finn really needed to learn to control his mouth. It was a low blow but honestly he didn't appreciate the fact that Kylo wanted him to hurt one of his only friends. When Kylo reappears Finn was going to give the Knight a proper apology. As of now he was going to enjoy his time. Kylo would be off his back for a few hours and he needed to make use of this new found freedom.

Kylo doesn't bother Finn the rest of the day and Finn chose not to question it. He was probably out there making someone's life hell. As long as it wasn't Finn's life he didn't care .Well ,he did care but he was enjoying the silent treatment Kylo was giving him so he pretended not to care. In all actuality he was worrying like Hell. What kind of trouble was Kylo brewing up that required him to be gone for so long? Finn went to his room and looked around for his little Shit Lord ,but Kylo was nowhere to be found. Maybe he would come back in the morning? Finn laid in bed and fell asleep.

Finn woke up and felt rejuvenated. He hasn't gotten such peaceful rest in a long time. Ever since he deflected from the First Order Finn has found it hard to sleep. Have a spirit of a serial killer watching over him at night didn't help. Finn wishes he could sleep like that forever and never wake up because now that it's morning he's going to have to deal with the wannabe sith lord again.

When Finn looked around his room Kylo was still gone. Finn never felt so relieved but then another feeling crept up. Finn almost felt disappointed? They use to be a time were Finn could never get enough of Kylo. He loved it when they both laid in bed with Kylo's arms wrapped protectively around him. He loved it when Kylo would watch him train with the other stormtroopers. He also loved it when they had quickies in the storage closets. Kylo didn't look it but he was queit the romantic. There was a time when Finn could never get enough of Kylo, but now being in the same room as him makes Finn want to die. If only Kylo wasn't a creep then maybe Finn would still be able to enjoy his company.

As much as Kylo annoyed him Finn couldn't help but have feelings for the man. Finn's love was not fickle.

Finn went out to the mess hall to go get breakfast and stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Rey. She had bruises and cuts up and down her body and her eyes where being weighed down by heavy bags. Other people were around wanted to ask what was wrong but they just avoided her as if a force field was preventing them from getting closer.  
Finn hoped that this wasn't what he thought but knowing Kylo of course he'd figure out a way to fuck with people from beyond the grave.

"Hey, what happened?" Finn said as she slid down to face her. The air around them was cold.  
"Your boyfriend. That's what happened." Usually a comment like that would be filled with venom or bitterness but there was no emotions in Rey's voice. She sounded like all the joy in her life had been ripped out of her leaving nothing but apathy.  
"I'm sorry," Finn didn't know what else to say. He was so certain that Kylo couldn't hurt anybody even if he wanted to ,but now he was proven wrong. It seems like the only reason Kylo hadn't attempted to harm anyone these past couple of months was because he lacked a reason too not because he had any sort of human compassion.

"There's nothing to be sorry about it's not like you can control him," she said before taking a long sip of her coffee. "I think I'll go down to the training room. Maybe a couple of practice sessions will do me good."

Finn nodded his head. Rey walked slowly with no energy in her step. She looked like she was going to collapse from exhaustion. What happened to Rey? What happened to the girl he admired for her strength and her prowess? That girl wasn't there and Kylo had managed to stomp it out of her in a day.

The day didn't get any better as Rey had suspicious tripped and fallen down a flight of stairs. People around the scene of her "accident" swore that it looked less like Rey fell and more like some invisible force had lifted her off her feet and threw her down.

Rey had managed not to break any limbs from that incident but after that she wouldn't leave Jessika's room for a week. She wouldn't explain to people why she was too scared to go into her own room.

She wasn't the only one whose life Kylo made a living hell. Poe was the next unfortunate bastard that crossed the Knight. One evening Poe and Finn end up getting a little friendly with each other .Poe ended up on top of Finn and unbuttoning his shirt. Once Poe had taken it off he took a minute to grind his bulge between Finn's legs.

Finn tried his best to ignore Kylo's presents as he could feel the Knight burn holes into him. He could feel Kylo's rage boil yet he did nothing but watch. Finn didn't enjoy the sex as much as he should have but Poe didn't seem to notice anything amiss. Finn was just thankful that Poe was oblivious to the demon in the room.

Poe got into a crash his next mission and needed all the medical attention he could get. The resistance had barely been able to snatch away his body before the First Order took him (for the second time).The medical droids said that Poe had a close brush with death. How he was lucky enough to survive that crash was beyond them? Finn didn't have any proof but he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow someway that Kylo was responsible for the whole fiasco.

Pilots that had communicated with Poe before he crashed said that Poe was panicking because none of his controls worked in the starfighter. This more or less confirmed Finn's suspicions.

Similar incidences kept happening to anyone who interacted with Finn. Rey and Poe got the brunt of it but that didn't mean that the other officers were safe. If one guy flirted with the ex-trooper the next hour his roommates would find him slashing at his arms.If one girl confessed her feeling to Finn the next evening she'd have a mental breakdown. If a group of people where ogling Finn as he trained by the end of the week each one would end up hospitalized after a horrible "accident".

Soon enough people figures out that with each accident Finn was the least common denominator. People on the base avoided Finn like he was death itself. Within a few months Finn was even more isolated on the Base then he was in the Finalizer.

Finn wished there was a way to end this. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. But there wasn't much you could do against a ghost.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep hurting the people I love?" Finn yelled at Kylo. Kylo was sitting on a chair across Finn's bedroom. He had his legs and arms crossed but his face showed nothing but passing disinterest.

"This is payback," Kylo said as if he was exasperated that Finn could miss something so obvious.

"For what?" Finn asked.  
The Knight leaned against the chair as if he was taken aback by the question. He seemed surprise that Finn didn't know. "For leaving." Kylo's face than distorted into a mix of pain and anger." I give you everything a soldier could ask for and what do you do? You run off. With resistance scum no less. It took you one evening to find someone to replace me and you ran to them with open arms while you leave me behind to wallow in my misery."

"But why go after them? I'm the one who left. I'm the one who hurt you. Leave my friends alone .Take your anger out on me if you have to but leave them alone." Finn's voice cracked as he was begging. This man was a monster that would destroy everything Finn worked so hard for. Finn finally found a place where he belong and Kylo wanted to take that and burn it. The worst part was that Finn didn't know how to stop Kylo. He didn't know what the former commander wanted.

Kylo then got up and levitated towards Finn with his feet dangling in the air above the ground. Once Kylo was inches in front of Finn his body lowered and touched the ground. "Because I can't hurt you even if I tried. It took all my strength to fight you back on the Starkiller and even when I had you immobilized I could barely get a grip on my guilt. I don't ever want to do that again."

Kylo then sat down next to Finn on the bed. Kylo's hand was pressed against Finn's back and he traced the scare with his pointer finger. Finn hunched over and put his elbows against his knees to support the weight of his torso. Feeling Kylo's fingers explore and probe his back was oddly comforting . It reminded him back at the Finalizer where they would lay in bed and feel each other up not leaving an inch of skin untouched.

"But you put me threw a lot of pain and need to suffer the consequences for your actions. When you stomp on someones hurt you should expect them to lash out. If I can't hurt you someone is going to have to take the punishment in your place."

"I wish you would go away."

Kylo faded away but Finn could still hear the whisper in his voice. "'87 when are you going to understand that our destinies are intertwined ."Finn gulped.Then the room was quiet.

After a few more minutes, Finn was sure he was alone again but he didn't feel calm. His nerves where working overtime. Something primal in him told him that this was a calm before a storm. That whatever Kylo did to Rey and Poe was nothing compared to what he had planned for the future.

 

That was a week ago and things have been eerily calm since then. Finn hasn't heard or seen Kylo since but he knows the man is watching him. Even now as he walks around the Resistance's secret training camp, he can still feel those dark eyes locked on him.

Finn then heard a loud noise from the distance. Before he could turn around to see where the source of the noise was coming from ,the ground shook. Finn could barely keep his balance with all the shaking and he got knocked off his feet by the rush of air coming from the source of the commotion. Once the ground had stopped shaking, he looked up at the sky to see a mushroom cloud. Then Finn realized there had been an explosion.

First Order starfighters swarmed the air like a frenzy of flies. The TIE fighters shot indiscriminately at Rebels running for their lives. Limbs flew left heads flew right and bodies where flung forward.

Once the TIE fighters had left, First Order troopers flooded the ground. Finn turned around to run towards the Millennium falcon when he was stopped by a Knight of Ren. This Knight of Ren had a blaster strapped to his hip and a shield strapped to his arm.  
The Knight took out a blaster and Finn took out his lightsaber. The Knight shot at Finn but Finn was able to deflect the beams. Then the Knight ran into Finn. Finn tried to attack but the Knight had used his shield to protect himself.

Finn was about to strike the Knight again but he felt something hard slam him at the back of his head. Finn fell to the ground in a hard thud. His head was bleeding from the impact of the hit. He tried to get up but the Knight of Ren had slammed his foot down effectively keeping him in place. Finn couldn't look up but he was certain that another person was there as he heard footsteps come from behind him until the person was right next to the Knight.

Finn then felt a blaster put against his head. The beating of Finn's heart filled his ears downing out any other noise. The Knight was barking something at him but all Finn could hear was muffled noise.

Finn closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for what he knew was about to happen next.

"Come to me."

Once the Knight pulled the trigger ,pain shot through Finn's head. Finn never felt like crying so hard as he did. He could feel blood dripping down his head. Finn never felt so much pain in his life. Each second felt like an hour as he hoped his misery would be put to an end.

After a few more seconds of agony a sense of tranquility swept over Finn. Instead of feeling pain and panic he felt safe. His body felt like it was levitating as he could not feel the ground against his chest.He felt like he was floating on air and for a few seconds he forgot himself. He was brought back to his senses when he felt someone wrap around his waist and pull him closer and press against his chest.Finn was too scared to open his eyes. He was too afraid to see who's arms wrapped around him like a vice grip.

Finn tried to escape from Kylo in life. Now he's stuck with him forever in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are welcomed. I wonder if I made Kylo too much of a jerk in this. Also Rey keeps getting hurt in my fanfictions I feel bad because I love this girl.


End file.
